I'm So Stupid
by CherriLuvsMusic
Summary: "Well, if you really think that way, then you should be happy, because We. Are. Through, Draco Malfoy." I hissed. I turned and ran. Oh Merlin, I'm such an idiot. Way to go Hermione, you just ruined the best relationship you've ever had. Songfic! R&R!


**A/N: Hi everyone!**

**Today, I am presenting this one-shot, which I dedicate to the lovely Everybodyelse027, because she requested that I write a fic like this :)**

**Off topic question: Also, wanna know, I often google my penname cuz I'm conceited (just kidding, It's the quickest way to get to my profile when I'm not signed in), and I often find strange places were my name comes up...and there was this one site, that said it was me...but I assure you, it's not. How you can tell? I never abbreviate words. Ever. (well unless I'm texting with one hand) So if there's abbreviations, it's not me.**  
><strong>Also, the only social networking stuff I have is a twitter and a fanfiction. (yeah I know. -_-) if it's beside those two, it's not me. And if you have any info on these spots where my penname pops up, let me know! (and the one about fanfiction's worst summaries or whatever, I know. And I'm not offended. All it is is another search result when you google my name. Boo-yah!)<strong>

**Also, I am looking for a good Veela story to read, because it was also requested that I do a Veela fic...if any of you have written one, or knows of a really good one, please PM me or review to tell me!**

**Anyway, please enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I really wish I owned Harry Potter. That's all I can say.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione POV<strong>

"Hermione, what's up with your voice?" asked Ginny Weasley, looking at me concerned. She brushed some of her long red hair out of her face.

"What do you mean?" I asked, playing dumb. I knew that my voice was probably really hoarse and scratchy.

"Come on, Hermione." she sighed. "Did you fight with Malfoy again?" she asked.

Draco Malfoy was my boyfriend, for the past month or so. Our relationship was...complicated.

We hated each other for the first few years, but recently, that hate had turned to attraction, which no one, not even we, understood.

Sure, I do love him, but we fight. Constantly. I suppose it's because we're slightly alike in some points, that we just find each other so attractive but also so damn annoying.

Our relationship was complicated because at one moment, we'd act so sweet to each other, and five seconds later, we would be screaming at each other.

My friends didn't understand it. No one did.

"What'd he do this time?" sighed Ginny.

"Well last night, we were talking about how he always tried to prove me wrong in just about everything." I said, croakily.

"You two are so sensitive." groaned Ginny.

I shrugged.

"Good morning, Hermione. Hello, Weaselette." said another hoarse voice.

"Good morning Draco." I said, kissing him on the cheek. His hand ran through his slick blonde hair as he started smiling. "Your voice is as scratchy as mine is." he said.

Ginny groaned. "You two frustrate me! Either you hate each other, or you love each other! Why are you two in the middle?"

"Haven't you heard? There's a line between love and hate. We're on that line." said Draco.

She just scowled. "Fine. I'm leaving." she said, stomping away. She wasn't mad, she was just confused by our love-hate relationship.

"So how was your night?" I asked.

"It was fine. It was nice to get some quiet." he said.

My eyes narrowed. "What do you mean? You think I talk too much?" I asked, icily.

"Well, you've never been very shy, 'Mione." he said.

"Oh please, as if you're the one to talk." I retorted. "You're always complaining about everything."

"Well it's worth listening to. All you do is go on ranting about S. P. E. W." said Draco, his voice raising.

"Excuse me, but S. P. E. W. is about Elfish equality and rights! You just complain about how your bloody sandwich had a crust!" I snarled.

"No one cares about S. P. E. W.!" he yelled. People were starting to stare at us.

"Excuse me? See? You aren't supportive of me at all!" I yelled. "You never care about what I like, or what I believe in!"

"What you like and support are as boring as hell!" he hissed.

"This is exactly what I mean! You don't care about me!" I shouted.

"I never said that! You just make these stupid things up!" he hollered.

"I'm not an idiot, I can see right through you!" I shouted.

"You're so sensitive!" he yelled.

"I am not! You're just an insensitive jerk!" I screamed. Murmurs and whispered flooded the halls. I didn't care. I was furious.

"I'm insensitive? That's rich. You're the one who always goes around talking about how horrible your life is and everything! You should be glad I care enough to listen!"

"Listen, my ass! All you do is complain!" I screamed.

"It's because I'm stuck with a stupid mudblood girlfriend like you!" he shouted.

Everything was quiet. No one said a word. I don't even think they breathed. Even I was stunned. The words hurt, more than I thought words could.

"Excuse me?" I asked, quietly.

He turned paler than he already was. His looked apologetic and as if he wanted to take it back. "Hermione, I did-"

"Well, if you really think that way," I said, my voice to a screaming level, "then you should be happy, because We. Are. Through, Draco Malfoy." I hissed. I turned around and ran.

My heart was already clenching up. Oh Merlin, I'm such an idiot. Why did I do that? Way to go, Hermione, you just ruined the best relationship you've ever had.

* * *

><p>I had spent my free period in Moaning Myrtle's old toilet, bawling my eyes out. Myrtle had left this particular bathroom, but it was still deserted.<p>

"Look at yourself, Hermione." I hissed. "You broke up with him, and now you're sitting in the girls' lavatory crying."

"Hermione!" hissed a voice. A male voice.

"Who's there?" I called. "Get out, you pervert!"

"It's Harry! Where are you?" he hissed. I sighed and walked out of the stall, just to find comfort in my scar-headed best friend's awaiting arms. I longed for Draco's arms more, but Harry's would do.

"Ginny's lucky to have you. Yet she also says that you need to stop acting all angsty." I sniffled.

"Yeah...wait, what'd she say?" he asked, his bright green eyes confused.

I laughed. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

He smiled. "So I heard about you and Malfoy. It's about time." he said. I glared at him. He never got along with Draco, and I doubt he ever would.

"I mean, wow, that's such a shame, Hermione." he lied.

"Harry, you could try to be more supportive of us." I said.

"Yes, because Malfoy is my favorite person in the world." he said, rolling his eyes. "And he called you a you-know-what, so why are you sitting here crying your eyes out? You broke up with him." pointed out Harry.

"I know, but it was irrational of me. I picked the fight, and I know he didn't mean it." I sighed. "Merlin, I wish my life was so much less complicated. Life was easier when boys had cooties."

"It was, wasn't it?" chuckled Harry. "Well come on. Let's get to class."

* * *

><p><strong>Draco POV<strong>

"Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn..." I swore. "Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn..."

"Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate." mocked my best friend, Blaise Zabini, "Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. It's your fault she dumped you."

"Still!" I groaned. "I can't believe I called her that."

"You called her a mudbl-" he started.

"Don't!" I growled, interrupting him. He sighed.

"You called her a you-know-what every single day last year, and now you care?" he asked.

"Things are different!" I scowled. "Damn, I'm an idiot."

"Calm down, mate. It'll be fine. Just give the girl some chocolates and some time." he shrugged.

"It's not that easy," I frowned. "She hates me."

"Well, come on then. Let's get to class before Flitwick hates you too." said Blaise.

"No! I sit next to Hermione in that class!" I exclaimed.

"Suck it up!" he growled, and grabbing my arm, he pulled me to Charms.

When we arrived, Hermione was already there, sitting in her seat. She was turned around, talking to the Weaslette. She didn't look at me at all. I felt guilty and horrible.

"Class! Settle down! I have an announcement before we begin today's class!" exclaimed Flitwick.

The room quieted down, and the attention was turned to Flitwick at the front of the room, standing on a stack of books. I snuck a peek at Hermione. Her face was emotionless. I felt worse.

"Now, I've had a little discussion with the Headmaster, and since I am the chorus director here at Hogwarts, we've decided that music is an important part of our curriculum, and that it'd be nice to have an event. This Friday, so two days from now, we will be having a little show. It is not required, but for house points, you would come up and perform something musical for the school. The better the act, the more house points." said Professor Flitwick. "And as for the Slytherins and Gryffindors, this may be a good idea, since these two houses are tied in house points right now. Now, for Charms..."

I glanced over at Hermione. She didn't look at me.

"Hermione." I whispered. She pretended she didn't hear me. "Psst!" I hissed. "Hermione! Come on, hear me out!"

"Mr. Malfoy, is there something you'd like to share with the class?" asked Flitwick. All eyes were on me.

Damn. "Uh, no sir." I said.

He nodded, and the class snickered. Even Hermione's lips twitched upward for a second.

After class, I tried to get her attention. "Hermione!" I called. She dashed out into the hall, quickening her pace as I tried to follow her. In a few seconds, I had to almost run to keep up with her.

"Come on! Hear me out!" I shouted. She ignored me and ran.

I sighed. Well, if she wouldn't listen to me directly, what other choice did I have to get my message across to her? Looks like I was going to sing.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione POV<strong>

"So you ran from him?" asked Ginny.

"I don't have enough strength to face him yet. I'm afraid of what he'll say. I think he hates me now." I sighed.

"Girls are so confusing." groaned Harry.

"There's no way I can face him, one-on-one." I said, burying my head in my hands.

"Then don't." said Ginny, after a minute. I looked at her.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You've always been pretty good with songwriting, haven't you?" asked Ginny. "And that show thing is coming on..."

"I agree. And it'd be pretty amusing to watch, and Gryffindor DOES need the house points. How else are we going to win the house cup?" asked Harry.

"I don't know...then everyone would know about our break-up." I said, uneasily.

"Honey, everyone already does." said Ginny. "That's been the topic of almost everyone's conversation."

"Oh, great." I sighed.

"Come on, Hermione." pleaded Ginny.

"Yeah, come on, Hermione." added Harry. We stared at him.

"What? I'm being supportive of Ginny." he said. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Fine." I groaned.

"Yes!" exclaimed Ginny. "Look out, Hogwarts! Hermione Granger is coming your way!"

* * *

><p>Two days came faster than I thought it would. I did manage to finish the song in time. Although, I had to use a muggle music making program to do so.<p>

I had been avoiding Draco, and I think he gave up. All I saw him do every day was furiously scribble words into a notebook.

When the time of the show, as we called it, arrived, I was ready.

"Welcome, students of Hogwarts. Tonight, our wonderful Professor Flitwick has worked hard to put together this show, to help us see all of the musical talents that our students posses. Now, each performance will be award a number of house points. The most each performer can earn is 50 house points. The number each performance will earn depends on your applause. So please, sit back and enjoy." said Headmaster Dumbledore.

The acts were quite fun. One student went up and sang "You Brew My Cauldron" by Pasley Afalda, which everyone got a kick out of.

Another hilarious act was a Hufflepuff boy who went up and sang a song by a muggle group called "The Pussycat Dolls" called "Don'tcha". That one was award 40 house points.

Finally, it was my turn. I took a deep breath, and walked out on stage.

I looked into the crowd and spotted Ginny. She gave me a thumbs up.

"Uh, hi. I'm Hermione Granger, I'm a seventh year Gryffindor. I'm performing tonight for three reasons: 1. My best friends forced me to, 2. Gryffindor is so going to beat Slytherin, and 3, because there's a certain someone here tonight who I need to apologize to. And don't act like you don't know who it is. News travels fast here at Hogwarts." I said. There was a wave of chuckles. "Please enjoy, 'When You're Gone'."

I nodded to Ginny, and a piano intro started playing. I took a deep breath, and began to sing.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco POV<strong>

I couldn't believe my ears. She...didn't hate me? Apologize?

She started singing, and I couldn't believe my ears. I should get her to sing more-her voice was lovely.

_I always needed time on my own I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_  
><em>And the days feel like years when I'm alone<em>  
><em>And the bed where you lie is made up on your side<em>

_When you walk away, I count the steps that you take_  
><em>Do you see how much I need you right now<em>

_When you're gone_  
><em>The pieces of my heart are missing you<em>  
><em>When you're gone<em>  
><em>The face I came to know is missing too<em>  
><em>When you're gone<em>  
><em>The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it okay<em>  
><em>I miss you<em>

_I've never felt this way before_  
><em>Everything that I do reminds me of you<em>  
><em>And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor<em>  
><em>And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do<em>

_When you walk away, I count the steps that you take_  
><em>Do you see how much I need you right now<em>

_When you're gone_  
><em>The pieces of my heart are missing you<em>  
><em>When you're gone<em>  
><em>The face I came to know is missing too<em>  
><em>And when you're gone<em>  
><em>The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it okay<em>  
><em>I miss you<em>

_We were made for each other_  
><em>Out here forever<em>  
><em>I know we were, yeah-e-yeah<em>

_All I ever wanted was for you to know_  
><em>Everything I do, I'd give my heart and soul<em>  
><em>I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah<em>

_When you're gone_  
><em>The pieces of my heart are missing you<em>  
><em>And when you're gone<em>  
><em>The face I came to know is missing too<em>  
><em>And when you're gone<em>  
><em>The words I need to hear will always get me through the day and make it okay<em>  
><em>I miss you<em>

I was stunned. Holy son of Merlin, I was bursting with happiness. But in a badass way, because I was a Slytherin. She felt that way?

The crowd gave a thunderous shout of applause. The Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and even the Slytherins. Yep, being the king of Slytherin house meant that you could make the house to whatever you wanted-and cheering for a Gryffindor was one of them.

"Alright! For Miss Granger, I award 50 House Points, because I've never seen the Slytherin table applaud yet." chuckled Dumbledore. She walked off smiling.

It was my turn, and I was going to answer her song.

"I'm under the impression that I don't need to introduce myself, since everyone's whispering my name out there, since I was 'ironically' placed right after Hermione. So I'm going to sing my reply. I don't care whether or not you like it, but this is 'Not This Time'."

I started singing, and I heard squeals. Heh, I love having a fan club. Hermione didn't like it too much, but I did.

_I've never been good with words_  
><em>I can never give you,<em>  
><em>Just quite what you deserve<em>  
><em>Cuz you are one in a million<em>  
><em>And I hope you can tell what I'm feelin'<em>

_We have a strange relation_  
><em>It's that really stupid,<em>  
><em>love and hate sensation<em>  
><em>And I can't help speaking my mind<em>  
><em>But I hope you know that deep inside...<em>

_I can't live without you,_  
><em>I would rather die<em>  
><em>I didn't mean a word I said<em>  
><em>That painful time<em>  
><em>You're the best thing that's<em>  
><em>happened in my life<em>  
><em>And I'm not gonna let you go,<em>  
><em>No not this time<em>

_How'd things get to be so messy_  
><em>So fast, I can't help but<em>  
><em>Want you right next to me<em>  
><em>But you deserve so much more than me<em>  
><em>I just hope that you can see<em>

_I can't live without you,_  
><em>I would rather die<em>  
><em>I didn't mean a word I said<em>  
><em>That painful time<em>  
><em>You're the best thing that's<em>  
><em>happened in my life<em>  
><em>And I'm not gonna let you go,<em>  
><em>No not this time<em>

_And I want_  
><em>Baby, please come back here with me<em>  
><em>And I'll promise to be,<em>  
><em>The only thing that you'd need<em>  
><em>Baby,<em>  
><em>Baby, before I finish this rhyme,<em>  
><em>I'ma tell you that I<em>  
><em>Would love you better this time, so<em>  
><em>why not give it a try?<em>

_I can't live without you,_  
><em>I would rather die<em>  
><em>I didn't mean a word I said<em>  
><em>That painful time<em>  
><em>You're the best thing that's<em>  
><em>happened in my life<em>  
><em>And I'm not gonna let you go,<em>  
><em>No not this time<em>

_I can't live without you,_  
><em>I would rather die<em>  
><em>I didn't mean a word I said<em>  
><em>That painful time<em>  
><em>You're the best thing that's<em>  
><em>happened in my life<em>  
><em>And I'm not gonna let you go,<em>  
><em>No not this time<em>

The Great Hall burst into applause. Like, thunderous applause. Even the damned Gryffindors were clapping.

I smirked and turned around to look at Hermione. She was wearing a disbelieving amused expression while clapping. I just winked.

"To Mr. Malfoy, I award 51 house points for being the only Slytherin who came up to sing." announced Dumbledore.

* * *

><p>The show was wrapped up soon, and there were quiet a few people who also got 50s. But, hehe, I was still the only one who got a 51.<p>

I ran to find Hermione as the show ended.

"Mione!" I shouted. She turned around and stopped.

"Uh, good job." I said, awkwardly.

"You too." she returned. We just stood there for a minute. Then, she started laughing.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Don't you think it's stupid how we had to sing to the entire school how we felt when we could've just spoken to each other? Although it is my fault..." she laughed.

I smiled. "Well, we're stupid like that."

She hugged me. "Sorry, Draco. I'm sorry you're such an insensitive jerk."

"Are you-" I stopped, and sighed. "I love you, Mione."

"I love you too, you idiot."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there is the ending!**

**I know...it was kind of fast, and I apologize...I hope you liked it though!**

**Also, yes, Hermione's song was originally sung by Avril Lavigne, and I don't own it. Although, I DO own the song Draco sang. I wrote it for the purposes of this fic, which is why it sucks :) And I own it. Don't steal. :) I will sue if you do. I'm not kidding. I am very protective about my stuff. And just to let you all know, this is NOT on YouTube, so if you do find this song on youtube, please let me know. Well, unless I, (CherriBlossomsFLH) put it up. Let me know, and shower the person with comments of plagiarism. Ahahaha :)  
><strong>

**By the way, was anyone else successful on making a Pottermore account yet? :)  
><strong>

**But anyway, I hope you enjoyed this fic! Please review to let me know your thoughts!**

**Lots of luv,**

**Cherri**


End file.
